I Hate This, Or Do I?
by Kissable Cherry
Summary: I:Huh...everyone is the same, they all fall for me cause of my money and good looks, no one is different.  K:great...a school full of snobby kids,hope i can survive this rich school.  pairings: Inu/Kag,some Sess/Rin, and little of Mir/San.


**So this is really my first fanfic….lol I hope you guys will like it. It took me a while to think of a story, and I also didn't want to copy other topics of other stories. So I hope mine is a little different than the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha T^T**

**Thoughts: italic**

**I Hate This, Or Do I?**

Kagome is a 16-year-old girl who got a scholarship to one of the richest and smartest schools in Japan. Yes, her family is very poor do to her father that wasted everything on drugs and gambling. Her father died of drug overdose when she was 15. Now her mother tries to pay all the bills they owe. Kagome has a 12-year-old brother, Souta, and a grandfather, who likes to tell very old stories from a long time ago; she really loves both of them.

Inuyasha is a 17-year-old boy who goes to the richest and smartest school in Japan. Yes, his father is a billionaire and gave Inuyasha his own house for his birthday. He has a 20-year-old brother, Sesshomaru, and his best friend is biggest pervert in Japan. In school all the girls love him, and the boys would like to be him. He has a fan club, and any girl he likes he gets. He is very cocky, stubborn, and arrogant.

Now that we got this all over with, on with the real story.

"Kagome, you're going to be late for your first day to school."

"Hang on mom; I still need to get my train pass and ID card for school."

Kagome grabbed all her stuff, put it in her bag, and left for school. _I wonder how this school is going to be like with all these rich kids. I hope it's not that fancy as I heard it was._ With that she got on the first train and waited to see what was ahead of her at the new school she will go to.

**Hishi High School**__

"Oh my gosh It's Inuyasha!" all the girls yelled while he entered the school. He gave them his famous smirk and some of the girls fainted. One girl walked up to Inuyasha and asked him,

"Hey Inuyasha, is it true that you get any girl you want?"

"Of course I do."

"Then way haven't you gotten me, I feel left out."

"Look babe I get the girls I want, and at the moment I don't want you. So when I do, I'll just tell you Kay."

The girl just looked at him and gave him a small smile, and then she left.

**In class**

"Man Inuyasha, you got all of the girls in school falling for you why don't you just pick one already?"

"Listen Miroku I just don't want a girl to like me because of my good looks and money, besides if my dad wants me to choose a mate, it will be one I like. And I the moment there is no one that has my interest."

At that moment the class started and everybody got sited. The teacher was explaining that they were going to have a new student and that she was going to enter because she got a scholarship to his school. Everyone owed and awed, they have never had a scholarship student enter this school. Everyone that was there entered because they were rich.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smiled, Inuyasha was just ignoring him thinking it was not important. _This new girl is going to be the same as the others, no! Even worse, cause she's poor. She might fall for me cause of my money and besides it's not like she's going to be really pretty, and everyone at this school looks okay. She's not going to be different at all._ Inuyasha got back to reality when he saw a girl with curves at the right places on her body, her hair went all the way to her backside it was at mid-waist, her skin looked like porcelain, and she had big brown eyes. Inuyasha was so focused on her that he didn't notice Miroku calling him.

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA"

"What?"

"Do you see the new girl? Man she's the hottest girl in this school. I can't believe she's poor."

"Hey Miroku, watch what you say, or else your girl Sango will get mad at you."

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped talking to listen what the new girl had to say.

**Kagome's POV**

"Umm…hi everyone my name is Kagome Higurashi." _Wow all these people look snobby. _Kagome was looking around the room and what caught her eye was a boy with silver hair, he had little dog ears on top of his head, but what caught her attention mostly was his big Amber eyes. She had never seen anyone so handsome in her life. Kagome had to take a deep breath to get back to what she was doing.

"Miss. Higurashi please take a seat next to Inuyasha."

"Yes, sir."

"Inuyasha please raise your hand so Miss Higurashi would know where to sit."

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha raised his hand and smirked. _Pfft, I'm going to show everyone that she is the same as the rest, they all are. _Kagome sat down and she noticed that this Inuyasha guy looked very cocky, she hated people like that. _Great I'm going to spend the rest of my school year sitting next to cocky jerk._

"Hey I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said this while smirking. Kagome just ignored him and that surprised him.

"Inuyasha did the new girl just ignore you?"

"No, I don't think so, maybe she just didn't hear me, and I'm going to try again."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sniffed her scent, he liked it, and he never sniffed something so intoxicating in his life before. Kagome felt some one look at her and she turned to him.

"May I help you?" she asked

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Can't you see, I'm looking at you." Kagome rolled her eyes at him and went back to work. Inuyasha was stunned she didn't even blush or faint, nothing! Inuyasha was getting mad that this poor new girl was ignoring him, so he tried again.

"Hey poor girl who do you think you are, I'm trying to introduce myself and you just ignore me. Do you know who I am? Look since your new here, I'll give you a quick explanation. I'm the king of this school, every hall I pass people worship me, and some even want to be me. I'm the richest person in this school; my dad is the richest person in Japan. So if I was you, you would be paying attention to me."

Kagome looked at him and then smiled.

"Listen InuWhatever, I don't care who you are or who your parents are. I just come here to study and graduate." The bell ranged and Kagome started packing her things, she stood up and looked at Inuyasha. "Listen, I would really appreciate it, if you left me alone. Better yet, pretend I never came to this school, if you do that me and you well have no problem." With that said Kagome left the classroom.

Inuyasha was stunned, and then he heard Miroku laugh.

"She's a feisty one huh. It looks like she only cares to study. Maybe she has trouble at home." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and saw him smirking to himself.

"Inuyasha did you hear me?"

"Actually Miroku I was ignoring you."

"Why?"

"I made up my mind."

"About, what?"

"I WANT HER, the new girl Kagome Higurashi, to be MINE!"

**Hope you liked it…it took me awhile to think of a story, but I got it all figured out. Lol but I can't tell you. That well be my little secret. Well then I'll try to post soon. XD**


End file.
